1. Field
The present invention relates to micro devices. More particularly embodiments of the present invention relate to the stabilization of micro devices on a carrier substrate.
2. Background Information
Commercial manufacturing and packaging of micro devices often becomes more challenging as the scale of the micro devices decreases. Some examples of micro devices include radio frequency (RF) microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) microswitches, light-emitting diode (LED) display systems, and MEMS or quartz-based oscillators.
One implementation for transferring devices includes peeling devices from an adhesive sheet using a vacuum nozzle that is included in a mounting head. Once the device is picked up by the vacuum pressure, it can be moved by the mounting head to a receiving substrate. A camera may image the receiving substrate to assist the system in placing the device on the receiving substrate. When the mounting head is positioned in the desired location above the receiving substrate, the vacuum pressure can be adjusted to allow the device to stay positioned on the receiving substrate while the mounting head moves away from the receiving substrate.
In another implementation, devices are formed on an adhesive layer that is partially removed using a solvent. This results in only a bridging portion of the adhesive layer connecting the device to a host substrate. To prepare the devices for removal from the substrate, a patterned elastomeric transfer stamp can be selectively applied in order to fracture the bridging portions of the adhesive layer and transfer the devices from the host substrate.